peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 July 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-23 ; Comments *Peel has been to his first-ever Fall gig over the weekend. *Our host claims he hasn't been drinking, but subsequently admits he had one - "just one" - before the show, with The Door & The Window. One of this "odd duo" told Peel that as a regular listener he noticed the DJ was becoming more "rambling and incoherent." The show's technical staff ("who are standing in a circle next door supervising one another") assure Peel that this is indeed so. *Session repeat for Tubeway Army/Gary Numan, who had been dominating the charts that month with Are Friends Electric.) *The original files suggest that around 10 minutes of the show is missing, but when speed-corrected and patched, the show comes in at 1:59:00, so probably only the intro and a small portion of dialogue was missing. *The Derby Box share now includes the intro. Sessions *Tubeway Army #2 Repeat. First broadcast 25 June 1979. Recorded 1979-05-29. Available on The BBC Sessions by Gary Numan. Although this session is credited to Gary Numan (and listed as his first) in The Peel Sessions by Ken Garner, on the show Peel refers to the artist as Tubeway Army. *UK Subs #3 Repeat. First broadcast 28 June 1979. Recorded 1979-06-19. Available on The Peel Sessions Tracklisting *Buzzcocks: Harmony In My Head (single) United Artists *UK Subs: Crash Course (session) :(JP: “''And on Saturday night was it, no, Friday night, I went up to the Factory in Manchester to see the Fall – never seen them live before. And a different band now, but still excellent I thought they were. And also to see Echo & The Bunnymen, and they were very good also. In fact, I met Echo, or was it a Bunnyman, not quite sure. Anyway, spoke to them and a number of other people, including the legendary I think it’s fair to say John The Postman – gave him a lift home, even. The other Tony Wilson I met'' the Factory Records boss and TV presenter, rather than the Peel sessions producer, the Buzzocks manager, Magazine, and members of several other bands besides.”) *Favourites: SOS (single) 4 Play *Tubeway Army: 'Cars' (Peel Session) :(JP recalls John Peel Roadshow gig in Harpole, Northampton, on Saturday, with the Shapes, Dolly Mixture, and Essential Personnel.) *Donkeys: What I Want (single) Rhesus *Surprises: Little Sir Echo (EP – Jeremy Thorpe Is Innocent) Dead Dog *Cigarettes: They're Back Again, Here They Come (single) Company :(Peel looks forward to his 40th birthday, “in five and a half weeks”) *UK Subs: IOD (session) - tape flip during track *Tradition: Born To Love You (12” single) RCA *Shake: Culture Shock (10” EP) Sire *PragVEC: The Follower (single – Expert) Spec *Clash: Career Opportunities (LP – The Clash) CBS :(In a case of nature imitating art, people are watching Peel “from the other side of the glass” – while drinking tea - just like a Dave Lee Travis show.) *Blah Blah Blah: In The Army (single) Absurd *Tubeway Army: Air Lane (session) - tape flip during track *Airmail: In A Moment (single) Graffiti *Ry Cooder: The Very Thing That Makes You Rich (LP – Bop Till You Drop) Warner Bros :(JP: “And if you were listening to Thursday night’s programme, you will have heard me mention then that the man Walters, producer of this programme, was spending the weekend at a health farm – is that what they call the thing? – in order to report on the same for Radio 4’s Start The Week this morning, And if you missed Start The Week, as I did, you may be interested to hear that he looks exactly the same as he did when he went away. But he is now filled with a fiery resolve to live for a couple more years by cutting down his excesses. He was positively glowing, the truth must be told, in fact…”) *UK Subs: Killer (session) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Electricity (single) Factory (edit) *Small Hours: Hanging In The Balance (LP – Mods Mayday ’79) Bridge House *Dillinger: Spy In A Green Hat (single) Thunder Bolt *Monochrome Set: Eine Symphonie Des Grauens (single) Rough Trade *Neil Young: My My, Hey Hey (Out Of The Blue) (LP – Rust Never Sleeps) Reprise *Straight Eight: Tell Me If You Wanna Bleed (LP – No Noise From Here) Eel Pie *Tubeway Army: Films (session) *Model Citizens: Animal Instincts (single) Spy - tape flip during track *UK Subs: Emotional Blackmail (session) *Steel Pulse: Biko’s Kindred Lament (LP – Tribute To The Martyrs) Island :(Plug for Personal Call the following evening, when the guest will be Bob Geldoff. Topics for discussion will apparently include why there are so few successful bands from the “Emerald Isle”.) *Tearjerkers: Love Affair (single) Good Vibrations *Attic: We’re At War (single) Brain Boosters :(JP: “That’s my special copy of the record, which is autographed by the band.”) *Tubeway Army: Conversation (session) - tape flip during track *UK Subs: Lady Esquire (session) *Reacta: Stop The World (single) Battery-Operated (end of show) File ;Name * a) 1979-07-23 #1 (UK Subs, Tubeway Army) * b) 1979-07-23 #2 (UK Subs, Tubeway Army) * c) 1979-07-23 #3 (UK Subs, Tubeway Army) * d) 1979-07-23 #4 (UK Subs, Tubeway Army) * e) 1979-07-23 #5 (UK Subs, Tubeway Army) * f) 1979-07-23 #6 (UK Subs, Tubeway Army) * g) JP19790723.mp3 * h) Peel Show 1979-07-23 * i) 1979-07-23 John Peel Radio 1 DB092+DB093.mp3 ;Length * a) 00:22:33 * b) 00:22:34 * c) 00:19:45 * d) 00:19:54 * e) 00:19:51 * f) 00:06:25 * g) 01:59:00 (patched version) * h) 01:59:59 (remaster) * i) 02:00:45 ;Other * a) to f) File created from T107, T108 and T109 of 400 Box. Many thanks to CCM and the original taper. * g) Many thanks to Ray. * h) Full remaster by SIG, who comments: "The patched version was used as the basis and clean high quality mp3s substituted for the original tracks. The Straight Eight and Tradition tracks could not be located, so were left intact. To pad out the file to the original two hour length, an extended version of the sig was used as a playout." * i) Created from DB092 and DB093 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available * a) http://www.mediafire.com/?c304b9pn8xglx8n * b) http://www.mediafire.com/?a4ivoxhsh47cs3i * c) http://www.mediafire.com/?uptgir66r369ui2 * d) http://www.mediafire.com/?hglpbbw9qiw4fvp * e) http://www.mediafire.com/?wrzdk9b51ocr449 * f) http://www.mediafire.com/?aj9f52m49p7sxfw * g) Part 1, Part 2 * h) Mooo * i) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box